universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Critters Parade
Toon Crittiers Parade is a parade at Universal Metazoa that features various cartoon animal characters from TV/Movie/Books/Games and goes all summer long. Units and Floats Opening Float Songs *Funky Town (feat. Kendrick Lamar) *All Star *Get Low (Song by DJ Snake & Dillon Francis) *Starboy (feat. Daft Punk) Characters *Woody Woodpecker *Winnie Woodpecker *Kevin, Stuart, Bob, and other Minions (in animal costumes) Hollywood Toon Animal Superstars Songs *Celebration *Can't Feel My Face (feat. will.i.am & Jamie Foxx) *Stressed Out (RCT2 Film Version) *Party in the U.S.A. Characters * Pink Panther * Felix the Cat * Curious George * Rocky and Bullwinkle * Chilly Willy * Andy Panda Hop Songs *I Want Candy (feat. Lil Jon, MØ, & Owl City) *(please add songs here) Characters * E.B. * TBA Happy Feet Songs *(please add songs here) Characters * Mumble * Gloria * Lovelace * TBA SpongeBob SquarePants Songs *(please add songs here) Characters *Spongebob SqaurePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Bikini Bottom fishes Splatoon Songs *Sugar *Cake by the Ocean (feat. The Chainsmokers) *24K Magic *NO (DJ Snake Remix) Characters *Inkling Boy *Inkling Girl *Callie *Marie *Judd The Very Hungry Caterpillar and Friends (Eric Carle's Bugs) Songs *Wherever I Go *(please add songs here) Characters *The Very Hungry Caterpillar *The Very Quiet Cricket *The Grouchy Ladybug My Little Pony Songs *My Little Pony Theme *Friendship is Magic *I'm a Lady (from Smurfs: The Lost Village & RollerCoaster Tycoon 3) Dillon Francis *I Gotta Feeling (feat. MØ) Characters *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Applejack *Fluttershy *Spike Toon Pets Songs *Atomic Dog *Who Let the Dogs Out *The Saltwater Room (feat. Anne Hathaway) *Sorry (RCT Film Version) Characters * Tom and Jerry * Garfield * Snoopy * Hello Kitty * Pound Puppies characters (Lucky, Cookie, Squirt, and Niblet) * Clifford the Big Red Dog The Littlest Pet Shop Songs *All About That Bass (feat. Adam Young & Charles Martinet) *Vanilla Twilight (feat. Justin Timberlake) *(please add songs here) Characters * Zoe Trent the dog * Penny Ling the panda * Pepper Clark the skunk * Minka Mark the monkey * Russell Ferguson the hedgehog * Sunil Nevla the mongoose * Vinnie Terrio the gecko Toon Critters B.C. (Before Cartoons) Songs *Walk the Dinosaur *My House (RCT3 Film Version) *Gold (RCT Remix) B.o.B. *Scream & Shout Characters * Ice Age characters (Manny, Ellie, and Peaches the mammoth, Sid the sloth, Diego the smilodon, Crash and Eddie the possums, Buck the weasle, Louie the Hedgehog, and Scrat the sather-tooth squirrel) * Littlefoot from'' The Land Before Time'' Pokemon Songs *Pokemon Theme *That's What I Like (RCT2 Film Version) *Closer (feat. Halsey) *Ride TBA Rio/RollerCoaster Tycoon Songs *Real in Rio (feat. DJ Snake) *Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) *Fireflies *Turn Down For What *Let Me Love You (feat. Justin Bieber) Characters *Blu *Jewel *Nico *Pedro *Rafael *Bia *Carla *Teigo *Luiz *Nigel DreamWorks Animals Songs *I Like to Move It! *Kung-Fu Fighting *Can't Stop the Feeling (feat. Kenny James & Jay-Z) *(please add songs here) TBA Angry Birds Songs *Hot-Blooded (feat. DNCE) *Bad *Shape of You (RCT2 Remix) Flo Rida *(please add songs here) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Shell Shocked (Feat. Juicy J, Wiz Khalfia, and Ty Dolla $ign) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme TBA Seuss Creatures Songs *Cold (feat. Future & Jamie Foxx) TBA Category:Article under construction Category:Parades Category:Universal Metazoa